What I have found while being lost in a Forest
by Sweetcheeks
Summary: Tasuki and Koji get seperated from there world and appears in the real world. They meet two girls, Catelyn And Joanne. Whaz gonna happend? Oh, and I know that I spelled Genrou wrong. Don't think I'm dumb, its just I forgot!
1. Forest

Disclaimer: I don't own Fushigi Yugi!!!  
  
Quick Summary: Tasuki and Koji are sucked into the real world without realizing it. They are completely lost in the woods and two girls, Catelyn and Joanne on their senior trip bumps into them. Little bits of hentai but not much, or maybe there is!!! That's up to me.  
  
*Oh and just for the people that don't know how to pronounce Catelyn, its Cate-lin. Oh and I know you guys are not stupid because everyone is smart but just incase you don't know who Genru is, it's Tasuki's bandit name.  
  
Catelyn is a Chinese girl. She grew up with foster parents that taught her martial arts. She is wild and not afraid of anyone. Competitive and smart. Best athlete in school, runs the fastest, the best in martial arts and loves to do obstacle courses. The smartest kid in her grade level and never loses to anyone. Her and Joanne always dresses the best but Joanne is prettier than Catelyn since Catelyn doesn't really care how she looks. She a tomboy! Keeping fit is what Catelyn likes to do. Some of her flaws are that she can't swim, she hates to spend a lot of money on herself, and she doesn't like makeup, only lip gloss and lipstick.  
  
Joanne is a Philippian girl. Best friends with Catelyn ever since the 6th grade. The best looking along with her best friend in second place. Joanne loves to go shopping and get her nails done and buy lots and lots of make- up. She is good in sports but she just doesn't know it. She loves to go swimming though! She has a beautiful voice, best singer in the whole school. Catelyn and her are the best in art. Some of her flaws are that she can be a little to gullible, a little bit conceited at times, and loves makeup and her looks to much.  
  
Woods:  
  
"Shit, where the hell are we?" Tasuki swearing. Koji just staring blankly all around trying to figure out where the hell they are just ignores Tasuki. "Koji, stop fricken daydreaming. We gotta find a fricken way to get back." "Genru, stop complaing, we could probably find somebody to help us." Koji still staring at his surroundings.  
  
Koji snapping out of it hears something, "Genru, do you hear that? Sounds like theres something out there." Tasuki and Koji walk a little to find two girls sitting by a river bank laughing. Tasuki at the site of girls shutters. "Koji lets get out of here. Its just stupid girls. They won't help us much." Tasuki didn't notice he was talking to himself, he turns around to look for Koji and sees him flirting with one of the girls.  
  
"Hi, my name is Koji. What's your name? Do you know where we are?" "Hi Koji, I'm Joanne, we're in the middle of the forest in Bear Mountain." Tasuki staring stupidly at Koji walks over to him, grabs him by the collar and says, "Lets go." "Calm down Genru, I am trying to figure out how to get out of this place and get myself a girl." Koji whispers back. Joanne staring at them doesn't notice her best friend wasn't around. Koji askes her, "Where's your friend?" Then winking at her. She blushes madly and looks around for her friend. "She probably went to change, we snuck away from our class and now we are lost. She fell right into a pile of mud so I guess she saw you guys and went to wash up and change. It's a good thing we packed extra clothes."  
  
Koji seemed interested in Joanne. Catelyn come running back with her baggy full of went clothes and her baggy full of dry towels and clothes. She was dressed in a black long sleeve shirt and vintage washed blue jeans. "Joanne! Who's you new boyfriends?" Joanne and Koji blushed madly while Tasuki looked pissed at her. "I ain't her boyfriend. And doesn't your mother tell you to be respectful to your elders?" Joanne and Catelyn were only at the age of 17 while Koji and Tasuki were 20.  
  
Catelyn just shrugged and started to stretch. Tasuki took out his Tessen and was about to turn her into toast but she did a cartwheel and kicked it right out of his hand. :0 "Don't try anything." Catelyn said giving his tessen back. Koji couldn't help it but laugh a little. "What the heck you laughing at Koji?" Tasuki was losing his temper!!!  
  
"Jo, when are we gonna start looking for our way back? Its getting late. I don't have a lot of cash on me. I only have about $150.00, you?" Catelyn asked Joanne with a reply "I have as much as you have remember, we brought the same amount out?" "Oh yeah, well I guess we have to camp out tonight. I love our teachers. They made us bring food and sleeping bags and towels and stuff. And our trip was supposed to last 2 weeks. Two weeks free time. I'll just call mom to tell her that we got separated from the group, she wouldn't care. But she'll give me rules about what to do. I love my mommy." Catelyn saying with a big grin on her face while taking out her cellphone.  
  
About two hours later, around 8:30:  
  
"Jo, I'm getting hungry, lets eat." Tasuki's stomach was growling and so was Koji's. Catelyn whipped out a baggy of bread, another with cheese, one with ham, one with turkey, one with lettuce, a bottle of mayo and two Cokes from her ice storage area. She took out some tin foil and placed 4 slices of bread on it. Joanne had brought bread, turkey, lettuce, mustard, salami, and some pepper. She took out a bottle of Diet Pepsi and two cups. They both offered the boys if they wanted. Koji staring at Joanne's food, nodded in delight; while Tasuki just shrugged but you could tell he wanted. So they prepared some sandwiches and gave each of the boys something to drink. "Thanks for the food." The guys said with smiles on their faces.  
  
After cleaning up, it was heading around 9:15. Joanne said, "Lets take a dip Catey, you brought your swim suit right?" "Joanne, I can't swim!!!" Joanne insisting bribed Catelyn, "Just walk around in the water, its only 5 feet, your 5 foot 6, your tall!!! And I'll help you. If you don't go I'm leaving you." Catelyn had no choice. They changed into their swim suits and walked back to tell the guys to watch their stuff. Joanne wanted to show off her cute two piece blue swim suit. Walking up to Koji she winked at him. Joanne smiling sweetly at him couldn't take her eyes off so Catelyn in her read two piece had to tell them, " Me and Jo are gonna go for a dip. Watch our stuff please?" Grabbing Joanne by the arm headed for the river.  
  
At the river:  
  
~Splash~  
  
Joanne jumped into the river pulling Catelyn with her. "Isn't this great?" "It freaking cold, I'm going back." "No Catelyn, Stay with me. I have a question to ask you, do you think Koji is cute? I think he is dreamy." Joanne got a blank stare from Catelyn. "I think he is okay. I wouldn't say great but pretty good." Joanne starts to splash Catelyn and Catelyn doing the same.  
  
Back to the boys:  
  
"Genru, I think I am falling for Joanne, she's so cute and perky. I know you don't like girls much but what do you think of her?" Tasuki was going crazy listening about girls but he himself was falling for someone.  
  
It wasn't till a long while when the girls came back. Catelyn and Joanne took out their matching Portable Blow Dryers. Stuck a chunk of batteries in them and started drying their hair. Tasuki was getting annoyed looking at the girls and took Koji for a walk.  
  
When the guys came back the girls were already in the PJs and their sleeping bags were already out. The weather had gotten so much hotter. Tasuki and Koji just gathered a whole bunch of small leaves and laid on those to go to sleep.  
  
In the middle of the night, Catelyn woke up to a hearing of leaves rustling. It was almost daylight and she saw Koji and Tasuki awake. She thought of it as nothing so she went back to sleep.  
  
She woke up later on the someone shaking her. It was Joanne. She had a big smile on her face and it was covered in foam. She was already brushing her teeth. Catelyn got up, rubbed her eyes a little and went to get some water to wash up. When she came back, she saw breakfast. There was sunny side up eggs, bacon, toast, syrup, and instant milk. Tasuki must have used his tessen and cooked.  
  
They ate and ate till there was no food left. Koji kept looking at Joanne. And Joanne looked at him right back. It was so scary at that moment. They took the paper plates and put it in a large garbage bag. Koji finally asked the big question.  
  
Kee Kee Kee. I know that this might be a little corny but it's gonna be greater! R&R please! Thanks very much! 


	2. Whats this all about?

Disclaimer: I don't own Fushigi Yugi!!! But I own a lot of Fushigi Yugi stuff!  
  
Quick review of what happened in the last chapter: Koji was just about to ask a big question to someone. You probably guessed it! ( I know that wasn't much of review but hey, lets get to the fic!  
  
Koji asked, "Joanne, will you be my girlfriend?" Catelyn started crackin up. Joanne and Koji totally ignored it and Koji took Joanne's hands and she said, "No!" Koji's heart broke. "I'm just playing with you, of course I'll be your girlfriend!" Koji did a little 'happy' dance. Joanne and Catelyn hugged but Catelyn was still a little disgusted.  
  
"Congrats Koji, you finally gotta girl!" Tasuki said with much sarcasm. Joanne and Koji skipped along into the forest leaving Catelyn and Tasuki alone.  
  
Catelyn was still in her extra extra extra large T-shirt and short shorts. She folded her sleeping bag and put it away in her over sized traveling bag. Tasuki was just looking at her. Not knowing what feeling he had inside of him every time their eyes met. She finally broke the silence, "What the heck are you staring at? Never seen a girl pack before?" Tasuki face turned into a dark crimson. "Um. um. just looking at." Koji and Joanne were back and they interrupted him. He was so relieved he didn't have to say anything.  
  
"Genru, Catelyn, Joanne and I are gonna go swimming for a little while. You don't mind right?" Koji asked holding Joanne by the waist and Joanne playing with his beautiful blue hair. "Ya, it's okay with me." Catelyn said. She kinda had a feeling she wanted to be alone again with Tasuki. She was always the 'crush' of a lot of boys but she never liked any of them back. And she never had this feeling when she was with a boy.  
  
When Koji and Jo left, it was silent again, for a long time. Tasuki just laid in the middle of the grass. Catelyn just sat under a tree, in the shade. Resting. And before she knew it she was sleeping.  
  
From afar Tasuki could see her and he could help but walk towards her. She was in such a deep sleep. He sat down besides her. Just looking at her sleep, breath. He could hear her, slowly breathing. He tucked her long bangs behind her ear. He leaned forward a little to kiss her on the cheek but she woke up and saw him. She was in total shock.  
  
"I swear, I didn't do anything." Tasuki said with a innocent look on his face. They just stared at each other, for a long time, without blinking.  
  
Tasuki moved closer to her, taking her chin and lifting it up so their eyes would meet perfectly. Then he leaned closer and gave a light kiss on the lips. They finally blinked. He gave her another kiss but this time, a deeper one. His tongue invading her mouth now. She leaned her back more and her tongue now also invading his mouth. She could taste the strong scent of sake. They broke apart for they were running out of breath.  
  
He looked into her sparkling eyes. Caressing her face. "I know we haven't met for long and we don't know much about each other yet but, you think you could be." Koji and Joanne coming back interrupting what Tasuki was about to say. Catelyn jumped away form Tasuki as to look as if nothing had ever happened.  
  
That night Catelyn pulled Koji the side, "Koji, tell me everything you know about Tasuki. Like what's his interest and what he hates and stuff like that." Koji had a cute smirk on his face and it was pondering in his mind why she was asking, "Well I could tell you the main thing that Genru hates, GIRLS! He hates them to death. He loves martial arts and he loves sake. We are bandits and he hates milk. He has 5 sisters I think and that's all I can tell you. Why do you wanna know?" She replied really fast, "I just wanted to know that's all. Nothing at all is going on ya know?" And she dashed away into her sleeping bag. She almost cried, she kept thinking 'was he just using me for the fun of it because Koji got a good girl? He hates girls so why was he kissing me or was I just forcing it.' It bothered her all night thinking about it.  
  
A couple of days past and Catelyn had always dodged Tasuki's eyes. Not knowing what he expected from her.  
  
Koji and Joanne went out again that same day. Catelyn had nothing to do but she didn't want to be alone with Tasuki so wanted to run off into the woods. Any part, just not with Tasuki. She was walking towards the woods but Tasuki pulled on her arm forcing her to go to him. She tried to pull away but she didn't succeed. "What's wrong?" He asked her. "Koji told me that you hated girls. I am a girl am I not so why do you like me? Am I special or something?" She said while still trying to pull away. "He grabbed her waist tightly so now they had no space between them but their faces. "I hate girls but like you said, you are special. You don't flirt, you like martial arts, your like a tomboy. I don't like girly girls. That's what I don't like. But I like you." Tasuki said then giving her a kiss, still holding on to her waist.  
  
Two days before they had to leave:  
  
"Koji wanna come live with me and Catelyn and her family? My mom and brother went back to Philippines to visit my family so I am living with Catey. Her parents are the bomb!!! And her house is the biggest! There are 3 bedrooms though." Koji stared at her like he wanted to go now. But Catelyn interrupted his moment, "They can't come, where are they gonna sleep?" "Ya, where are we gonna sleep?" Tasuki repeated. "Well Catelyn, can't you share? You and me share and room and the guys share a room." Joanne looked at Catelyn like she was about to kill her if she didn't say yes. It was 1 month before High School was over and Joanne was already 18 but Catelyn was only 17. So Catelyn finally said yes.  
  
So how's it coming out so far? Reviews please!!! 


	3. Home or What?

Disclaimer: I don't own Fushigi Yugi, or any of its characters. Maybe some plushies but I think that's as close as I can be to own any of the characters. .  
So they set of to Catelyn's house:  
  
"Catelyn and I live in Brockport, New York. Her house is so cool. I can't wait till you guys get there!!!" Joanne was informing them on the ride to Catelyn's house. They were on this big big train. Tasuki, Koji and Joanne was sitting together by the front, while Catelyn sat all by herself in the back, right next to a big window. She loved to stare at the views outside. She looked over to Tasuki a couple of times to see if he was looking back but her never was so she just stopped after a while.  
  
Off the train:  
  
Catelyn's parents were there to pick her up. "Catey sweetheart, we missed you so much!" Catelyn's parents said while hugging her. All 6 of them, (Catelyn, Joanne, Tasuki, Koji, Dad, Mom) had gone to a near by Starbucks. Joanne introduced to Catelyn's parents, Rika Takamochi, Catey's mom and Ryan Takamochi, Catelyn's dad about what happened and that the guys were gonna stay with them for a little while. Catelyn had went to the corner store to buy some peach twislers. When she came back, she saw the five of them all laughing. That brought a quick grin to Catelyn's face. She went to sit next to Joanne but Koji was sitting next to her and her dad was sitting next to her dad so she could only sit next to Tasuki. Secretly she was hoping to but she also had a feeling not to. "What's so funny?" Catelyn asked because they were still holding there stomachs laughing. "Oh nothing Cate, we were just talking about the next time you would find a boyfriend before beating him to death." Rika said and by now Catelyn's cheeks were so red, they turned into a crimson coloring. Tasuki smiled at her and she smiled back.  
  
"Genru, When are you gonna get a girlfriend? You can't stay single forever, why don't you and Catelyn go out?" Koji asked with a smirk on his face. Catelyn's cheeks burned with anger at Koji's stupid remark. But what surprised her the most was what Tasuki said after. "Koji, you know I don't like girls. I hate them, not that I hate you Rika, Cate and Joanne but I don't like girls much. Not meaning that I like boys but, I just think that girls are just a bit to complicated for me." Catelyn held her coffee cup tightly, gripping it so hard, it almost cracked in half.  
  
Her heart broke. She knew that he was just giving her false signs and guiding her to the wrong path. But she did feel better knowing the truth. Rika asked Koji a horrible question, "Koji, why did you dye your hair Blue? Its so exotic!!!" Koji's cheeks burned redder than Catelyn's. "Oh, I don't really know how to answer that. People don't usually ask me that. Mr. Takamochi, what's up?" "Koji, you can call me Ryan. Nothings up, just don't have much to say to you youngsters. I might not be as hip as I was when I were young. I don't want to embarrass my sweetheart." Catelyn smiled to make her dad happy but she was a little embarrassed by what he said.  
  
When they finished up Catelyn still had on a fake smile but she wanted to separate from the group. She stuck with them for a little while. They went home and she went straight upstairs with everyone's things. She put her and Joannes things back in the closet and drawers. Joanne went upstairs after a little while to clean up her room and to pull out her couch bed. Tasuki and Koji also went up a little while after looking around the house. They didn't have much stuff only the clothes they had now.  
  
When they finished getting a tour around the house, Catelyn took some money from her safe. (She has so mush money!!! I don't think she could spend it all in a days worth!!!) She went down stairs to find her mom cooking and her father cleaning. She walked over to her mom and said, "Mom, I'm going out for a walk, want anything?" Her mom just shook her head and smiled. Catelyn got dressed in a little tee and Capri's. And walked out the house. 


	4. Shopping spree

Disclaimer: I don't own Fushigi Yugi!!!  
  
Catelyn's Shopping Spree!!!:  
  
She went into the mall near by. Walking into Virgin Megastore, she walked right to the anime soundtracks/CDs area. She picked up a few CDs, Inu-Yasha ones, Fushigi Yugi ones (what a coincidence), Sailor Moon ones and Ranma ½. She held on to those for a little while then walked over to the anime DVDs. She took a couple of them. The same titles as her CDs. When she went to the cashier to pay off, the total was more than she expected. The clerk said, "The total is $274.98." She gave him the $300 and he said to her, "Here's your change. Thanks for shopping and Virgin Megastores, come back again!" She took her bag and smiled at him.  
  
She still had a lot of money on her and so she went to do a little shopping. She went into a swim suit store and picked out a few things for her and Joanne. She got herself a black two piece and for Joanne, a Baby blue halter top/mini skirt swim suit. They were both Baby Phat and the little Cat sign glittered on the side of each suit.  
  
Then she walked into a store that sold all different brands of clothes. She bought 3 pairs of Sergio Jeans, 2 pairs of Sweat Pants, a Puma suit, 2 CK gray t-shirts that she gonna use for PJ's, and a pair of red sunglasses. Then she went into Foot Locker and bought 3 pairs of sandals, 2 Air Force Ones, Red and Gray, and 2 pairs of ankle socks.  
  
Then she went to an electronics store and bought a new CD player along with 2 pairs of head phones.  
  
She remembered that Koji and Tasuki didn't have any clothes and towels and stuff. So she went into a Walmart and picked up a couple of towels and some t-shirts and shorts and Pajamas. She didn't know there size but she thought about an average guy's size in clothes. So she bought and bought.  
  
The last place she went was to the supermarket. She bought a whole lot of food. 5 buckets of Ice Cream, (What? They were on sale!!! And it Summer!!!) 20 bags of chips, 10 bottles of 2 litter soda, some Sake, Lollipops, Starburst, Twislers, Jolly Ranchers, etc., and cookies.  
  
When she was done shopping, she had to wait for a taxi but it was taking a little too long and it was a good thing her Ice Cream wasn't melting. So she starts to walk but very slowly and one of her boy friends were driving by. He offered her a ride. His name is Tai (not from Digimon) and he was a couple of years older than her so she got in his car and he drove her home. The Ice Cream still didn't melt. Tasuki, Koji, and Joanne were on the porch chilling when they saw the car park. Catelyn yelled for help. Joanne dashed there helping Catelyn carry her bags. "Wanna come in for a little while Tai?" Catelyn offered. "Sure, I haven't seen Mr. and Mrs. Takamochi in a while." When they got everything inside, Catelyn took out three boxes, "Jo, this is for you," she handed her a Baby Phat Box, "Koji this is for you," She handed him his clothes, "and Tasuki this is for you." handing him a box. She put all the Ice Cream and Soda's in the fridge. Then she took the chips, the Sake, the candy and cookies, her clothes, and other stuff upstairs.  
  
Everybody opened their presents and gave Cately a hug except for Tasuki. Rika and Ryan come into the living room and sees Tai. Rika runs up to him and gives him a long-time-no-see hug. When Catelyn sat down Tai moved in on her. You could tell he liked Catelyn, but she was still a minor and he was like 19 or 20. They all sat there for a while talking about school and stuff. Tasuki didn't join the conversation, instead he went outside. Catelyn saw him and she followed him. "What's the matter? Don't like me and my friends or my family?" Catelyn asked him. "No, just that I don't seem to mix in with everyone." Tasuki told her back and he sat down on the bench swing. "I'll be right back." Catelyn said while running back into the house. She went upstairs and graded two bottles of Sake. When she went outside, "The first thing she did was throw a bottle of Sake to Tasuki and say, "Think Fast!!!"  
  
He grinned at her. She sat next to him. He got the idea she liked him. "Um. Catelyn, I think you should know that." She cut him off by saying, "I know. You don't like me. Its okay." "You didn't let me finish, I do like you, its just that I can't take girls wanting to have a commitment all the time and then they get me into trouble. That's what I know girls to be, they get guys like me into big trouble. I just aren't ready for a relationship yet." Tasuki explaining to her. Catelyn put her drink on the ground, got up and went across the street. Tasuki thought he had said the wrong thing to her but after a little she came back with something in her hand.  
  
He saw her hand was trickling blood. When she was up to him now, she opened her hand. It was a rock. "Shit, I'm bleeding. But anyways, this was for you. You'll get it later on." She said to him, picking up her Sake and going back inside again.  
  
Tasuki just stared at the rock thinking about what it meant. He gulped down his Sake and just looked at the rock. 'Does it mean she thinks I like rocks? I look like a rock? I have a rocky road to go?' Then he thought about what he said to her and thought, 'I have a rock like heart? Hard and life less? Couldn't be, I am so nice at times.' He took the rock and went back inside. The first thing he looked for was Catelyn. He looked mad, furious even. He. He.  
  
Find out next time!!! The more reviews that come in, the more chappy that go out!!! ^.^ 


	5. Why you!

Disclaimer: I don't own Fushigi Yugi, but I do own over 76 items. Ain't that great???  
  
Well thanks for all the people that reviewed me or thanks to the people that just took the time to read. I don't think I'll get many reviews, but hey, as long as people read, I'm glad. .  
  
~~~Oh just to say what was going on in the last chapter, here's a little piece: Tasuki just stared at the rock thinking about what it meant. He gulped down his Sake and just looked at the rock. 'Does it mean she thinks I like rocks? I look like a rock? I have a rocky road to go?' Then he thought about what he said to her and thought, 'I have a rock like heart? Hard and life less? Couldn't be, I am so nice at times.' He took the rock and went back inside. The first thing he looked for was Catelyn. He looked mad, furious even. He. He~~~  
  
Now onto the story:  
  
He.. He.. saw something that made him break the Sake bottle in his hand. Koji looked at him with a blank stare. "Genru, what's wrong?" Koji asked while picking up some of the Sake bottle pieces that broke. Tai was grabbing hold of Catelyn's waist and she didn't say anything about it. He knew he shouldn't be mad since she has the choice to chose who she likes and that he said to her that he didn't want to start anything with her but he just got jealous. She looked like he was about to fry some ass with his tessen. Tasuki's hand was bleeding now, cut from the glass pieces, "Whoever the fuck you are, get your hands of Catelyn!!!"  
  
Catelyn just stared at Tasuki, his face was burning into a red color. Tai just totally ignored him. Tasuki grabbed Tai but the neck collar with his bloody hand. "I said get your hands of her you little ash tray." Rika and Ryan came to the living room to see what the commotion was about. Joanne and Koji noticed and they each grabbed a parent and dragged them back into the kitchen.  
  
Kitchen:  
  
"What's going on out there? Why is Tasuki so mad? I think he needs to calm down a little." Ryan asked Jo and Koji. Joanne started, "Um.. well, uh you see, um. Tai was kinda harassing Catey and I guess Tasuki got mad and uh, he told Tai to get his hands of her and um. Tai didn't and uh Tasuki got mad." Ryan went outside to look at what was going on.  
  
Living room:  
  
"You know Catelyn is just a minor, you can't be touching her." Tasuki said still holding on to Tai by the collar while Catelyn was totally ignoring everything that was going on. "Yo, lil man, calm down, no need for this. Let go please." Tai trying to get Tasuki to let go. After a few seconds he did. Tasuki went into the kitchen, just by passing Ryan. "Tasuki, I understand that you are trying to protect Catey but there isn't need for fighting." Ryan said to Tasuki as he headed for the sink to wash his hand. "I'm sorry Mr. Takamochi, I guess I just got carried away. I don't know what is going on in my head. Ever since I met Catelyn, I have been having strange feelings. Not knowing what the hell they are. I just wanna know what the hell is going on with me. I know I don't want to start no frickin relationship wit no girl but. do you get the idea?"  
  
Catelyn walked into the kitchen, grabbing a paper towel, then walked out, not saying a word. Then they heard a BANG!, in the living room. "Tai, get the fuck out mah house. I don't want to see you ever again. If you bother me again, I swear you'll fucken wish you were never born!!!" Rika and Joanne ran outside to see what happened, followed by the guys. "What happened here Catey?" Joanne called out to her. "This freaken pervert tried to make a move on me. He grabbed me by the hair and pulled me against the wall. I swear if he comes near me again he'll never be able to do that to any girl, EVER again." She said while running upstairs. Tai just stood there. "Well get the hell out the girls house!" Tasuki said. Joanne ran upstairs to see what was going on with Catelyn. "Catey, what happened?" See Catelyn cry brought tears to her eyes. "Joanne, Tai, he. he.grabbed me breast and put his leg in between mine. Even thought he knew there were other people in my house." Catelyn said, trying to get breaths as she spoke. "WHAT!!!!" Joanne screamed, "How could this have happened. You are a master of Martial Arts. You could have kicked ass." Catelyn just cried into Joanne's shoulders.  
  
Night time in the guy's room:  
  
"Genru, why are you being such a wimp. You know you like that Catelyn girl. Why won't you just tell that girl you like her. I mean, we are best friends, I know how you feel, you don't like girls, but Catelyn doesn't seem like the type that would." Koji was saying but then stopped on his own.  
  
What made the exotic blue haired boy stop? Well stay tuned for the next chapter!  
  
~Sweetcheeks signing out!~ 


	6. Sleepy?

I just want to thanks all the people that have reviewed my story. I am glad you guys like it. If you have any suggestions on how to fix it a little, I am open to ideas!!!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't Own Fushigi Yugi!!!  
  
Another snippet from the last chapter:  
  
"Genru, why are you being such a wimp. You know you like that Catelyn girl. Why won't you just tell that girl you like her. I mean, we are best friends, I know how you feel, you don't like girls, but Catelyn doesn't seem like the type that would." Koji was saying but then stopped on his own.  
  
What made the exotic blue haired boy stop?  
  
Well what did make Koji stop? Well its time to find out!!!  
  
Koji had stopped since he saw the feisty red head asleep. Koji pulled up the blankets and then he went outside the room. Leaving Tasuki all by himself.  
  
Koji had walked over to the girls room which apparently wasn't asleep yet. Music was still on, they were still talking and he could tell that they were enjoying themselves.  
  
::Knock Knock::  
  
Catelyn opened the door in her cute red satin PJs. "Hey Koji, wassup? Not asleep yet?" "Koji just smiled at her. She invited him in. Joanne gave him a quick kiss then she went back to what she was doing. Koji sat next to her and Catelyn just layed on the bed and the three of them just talked.  
  
Tasuki had woken up from having a nightmare. He saw Koji wasn't there so he went out the room to look for him. He found out eventually that he was with the girls. But first he made sure that the parents were already asleep. He knocked on the door and Catelyn opened the door again. "Hey sleepy head!" She greeted him letting him in. "Hey Gen." Koji said to him as he walked in. "Catelyn can you get me and Koji something to drink. Like warm milk?" Joanne asked Catelyn since she didn't want to leave Koji. "Sure why not, Tasuki want anything?" Catelyn offered and he said yes. He just asked for water but Catelyn got him something else. After a couple of minutes, she came back with 2 cups of warm milk, them she went back down to get the rest. She made Tasuki some Horlik. It was some type of milk drink and she got the same. They sat down on the floor and just listened to the music. A little while later, Catelyn fell asleep on Tasuki's shoulders. His face turned bright red. Joanne with her skinny self lifted Catelyn up onto the bed. The guys returned to their room and she washed the cups and also went back to bed.  
  
I know this chapter was short but I am tired. Its kinda late. I was thinking about doing a lemon but I'm not sure how to. I don't want to make a bad lemon. What do you think. What chapter do you think I should put the lemon if I do? Then I have to change the rating!!! 


	7. School, Party, Fight, Confession?

Hi everyone! Thanks for reading and reviewing my fanfic. I'm glad you all liked my story so much to even consider reading up to here. My other Fushigi Yugi story failed but I'm working hard to bring this one and my Sailor Moon one to a higher level. Enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Fushigi Yugi!!! Oh and I am going to borrow a Sailor Moon character. I don't own her either. She only come out in a couple of chappys.  
  
Well just to keep you updated, Tasuki has a little bit of feelings for Catelyn. He wants to tell her but he is afraid to because of his reputation as to hating women. Also he isn't sure if he wants to tell her because he doesn't want to be rejected. Lets hope that he'll make it.  
The next morning Catelyn woke up to a smell of burnt toast.  
  
::Beep, Beep, Beep, Beep::  
  
The smoke alarm was going off.  
  
It was 7:00 in the morning. "Catelyn, Joanne, you guys are going to be late for school if you don't wake up." So the two girls wake up, do their morning things, gets dressed and goes downstairs. "Why did the smoke alarm go off?" Catelyn asks her mommy and she just smiles and says, "Your father tried to make toast. He could cook big feasts and stuff but he can't make toast." "Oh, mom, today we have a half a day. I'll be home at 11." Catelyn says storming out the house forgetting breakfast.  
  
The two girls go off to school but back in the house, the two parents have to get ready for work, leaving Tasuki and Koji in the house. Being their first time in a house that has electronics and things that are new to them, they decide not to touch anything they are going to regret.  
  
Koji's stomach grumbles, "Genrou, I'm hungry." The both of them walk downstairs and they find the burnt toast. They don't even brush their teeth. They go back upstairs and sleep until they hear something downstairs.  
  
It was already 12:30 when they had woken up. Catelyn and Joanne was downstairs making lunch and the music was on like the highest level. Joanne turns down the music. "Good afternoon you guys, wake up so late?" Joanne greets them. Catelyn was making some lunch, chicken pot pie and butter rolls. (okay, she's not much of a cook but what do you expect from a tomboy?) Joanne brings the two boys upstairs and teaches them to brush their teeth. When Joanne had finished cleaning them up and teaching them some stuff, they walk downstairs and see food on the table. They sit down and start to eat. Catelyn looks at the three of them and starts to laugh. They all look so messy when they eat. When Catelyn sits down to eat they already ate all the food so she had to microwave some leftovers from yesterday, beef teriyaki.  
  
A couple of days past and Catelyn's parents have to go on a business trip. It was the last week of school and people were having parties and stuff. One Friday night Joanne and Catelyn was invited to a party. They had brought Koji and Tasuki along. The four of them was chillin' at the party until a boy named Kevin comes over to them. He starts to flirt with Joanne. Koji doesn't mind until her kisses her! Koji punches Kevin in the face and they begin to fight. Joanne had pulled Koji back but Koji didn't want to give up on the fight. Tasuki was right about to use his tessen but Catelyn stopped him, "You can't use that here." She asks for the tessen and for some mysterious reason he hands it to her. Joanne takes Koji by the hand and drags him away from Kevin which probably had a million bruises.  
  
Joanne kisses Koji and they hug. Catelyn hands the tessen back to Tasuki and she walks out of the party without anyone knowing except for Tasuki. He saw her leaving with a mysterious person on a motorcycle.  
  
When the three of them get home they see Catelyn watching The Ring and eating a ice cream bar. Catelyn saw them walk in and smiled, "Back so soon?" Joanne grabbed and ice cream bar and sat down next to Catelyn. "Why'd you leave?" Joanne had asked her and she didn't get a reply but she got quite a scare when see looked at the T.V. Then the four of them just watched videos until like 3:45 in the morning. Some of them decided it was a good idea to go to bed. Joanne was scared half to death now from seeing all those scary movies so Koji decided to stay with her until she falls asleep. Catelyn on the other hand still wanted to watch more videos. When Koji and Joanne were upstairs, Tasuki sat down next to Catelyn and asked her, "Who was that guy on the motorcycle. Catelyn giggled, "She, not he, she. Her name is Haruka and we were best friends when I was in 5th grade and she was in 7th, she called me this morning and she said that she was gonna pick me up for a ride. That's all and why do you care?" She closed the T.V. and went into the kitchen to get more food. She grabbed a bottle of sake for Tasuki and some Iced Tea for herself. Then she went on the computer on the ground floor. Tasuki was mumbling something and Catelyn just blurted out, "Tasuki, do you like me or what because you hate woman and I don't think you like me but I like you and I don't wanna be hurt so just tell me now!"  
  
"Uh, Uh, Uh, I don't, uh, I"  
  
What will Tasuki say? Well that's up to me! Stay tuned for more of this fanfic. 


End file.
